Jar
"helo am jar" - Jar (All episodes) "jak what teh fuck are you doin with mine horse" - Jar (Episode 2) "holi fuk i tripped ovr an pebble" - Jar (Episode 2) Biography Jar is the main character in the Jar Spoderman series. He is in all eleven episodes and the movie. Jar is often very hungry asking for food such as Froot Loops and Chips Ahoy. He is also seen baking cookies in the movie. This is likely because he is very large as noted by other characters such as Kalen. Jar likes to hang out with the the squad members although he does often have large rages while doing so. Jar loves playing his Syn Gate guitar and has performed with it many times throughout the series. Jar is a huge fan of Syn Gate and is seen going to the WIGZ store to buy Syn Gate hair, however the store did not contain it. Jar's hobbies include eating, playing Xbox, lifting, and trying to have sexual intercourse with freshman baddies. Jar does not have hair for unknown reasons, however he does try to acquire hair on multiple occasions, even going as far as killing Chad to take his beard and use it as hair. Jar does get hair in episode eight as well as new shirt. He then claims to be Brian Gate Jr. Jar wears his old shirt in episode nine but keeps the hair he got from episode 8. Jar is not very intellectual and in the Christmas Movi e thinks that Crustmas is the celebration of the arrival of the pilgrims. However he is one of the smarter members of the squad. Relationships The Horse: Jar sees Jak having sex with the Horse in episode 2 and gets very angry as he claims the horse is his. Jak tells Jar that he "fuked ur bich" and Jar gets very upset and cries. The status of Jar and the Horse's relationship is unknown but they are most likely not together anymore. It is unknown how intimate the relationship was as there is no other mention of it in the series. However it is clear that Jar cared very much for the Horse as he was very emotional. Blak Zak: In episode 7 Jar wants to hook up with a Freshman baddie he saw at ST MARY'S PRIVAT SKOL (FOR FAGITS) and goes to Unkil Mieks for advice. Jar takes his advice and goes to his school and sees the baddie. He jumps on her but instead finds it to be Blak Zak in disguise. Blak Zak then procedes to rape Jar in the bathroom until Kalen comes in and kills him. Jar most likely did not enjoy it as he tells Kalen to save him. Trivia *Jar's model is very similar to the default model *He has a cameo, along with Yec.low, at the end of a video titled "The Squad's Awesome Fortnite Moments" uploaded to YouTube by Yellow. **He says "tenk u for watchin." Yec.low then says "this is my video get the fuk out." *Jar is seen wearing a beanie in episode 6 after he dances becuase in the actual video he had a beanie on. *Jar's theme song is based off of the original Spiderman cartoon's theme song. *Every episode, except for episodes 8 and 9, starts with Jar saying "helo am jar." Image Gallery jar with chad.png|Jar speaking to Chad Jar chips.png|Jar holding a container of Chips Ahoy jar cry.png|Jar crying when his horse was stolen by Jak jar trip.png|Jar after he tripped over a pebble jar dead.png|Jar dead in his dream jar xbox.png|Jar playing Xbox 360 jar guitar.png|Jar performing at his school Jar hair.png|Jar with Chad's hair jar juses.png|Jar with Juses jar sleep.png|Jar sleeping when his house is on fire jar santa.png|Jar with his Santa hat on jar bank.png|Jar robbing a bank with GB jar shit.png|Jar trying to hold in his feces jar prison.png|Jar in prison Jar 6.jpg|Jar about to dance against Charles jar brown hair.png|Jar with brown hair jar shoot.png|Jar about to shoot Dyln jar and unkil mieks.png|Jar and Unkil Mieks Jar and blak zak.png|Jar having sex with Blak Zak blak zak rape.png|Jar being raped by Blak Zak jar and deadly.png|Jar talking to Dedly new jar spoderman.png|Jar with hair